Le noël des Potter
by Constancelcd
Summary: -Salut Lulu ! ricana Sirius, en lui donnant Harry, chez qui il venait de détecter une odeur suspecte. -Arrête avec ce surnom stupide… Argh ! Qu'est-ce que.. ? Lily ! reprend le ! -Ton parrain va te changer mon trésor ! décida Lily en remettant Harry dans les bras de Sirius. -C'est hors de question ! C'est vous les parents,, c'est votre responsabilité ! votre choix, votre caca !


**Avertissement : Pour les besoins du récit, j'ai fait quelques modifications :**

**Premièrement, personnes n'est morts, sauf Régulus, le pauvre…**

**Deuxièmement, il s'agit du deuxième noël de Harry, avec ses parents donc !**

**Troisièmement, par conséquent la trame temporelle est un peu modifiée.**

**Sans oublier que tout le mérite revient à cette chère Roro.**

**Merci LilyJem pour le défi (j'attends le tiens^^) et la relecture !**

* * *

**Le Noël des Potter.**

Si l'on faisait abstraction des hurlements d'enfant, des cris des adultes et des miaulements du chat, l'atmosphère était en tout point chaleureuse et accueillante.

Le bruit du feu dans la cheminée, l'odeur de cannelle et de mandarine, les biscuits en train de cuire dans le four, il ne faisait aucun doute que Noël faisait partie des traditions des habitants de cette maison.

Le salon, pour l'occasion, (quoiqu'en vérité, cela ne changeait pas beaucoup) avait revêtu des teintes or et dorées, avec le sapin posé dans un angle de la pièce, coincé entre une bibliothèque et un gros fauteuil club. Étrangement, les décorations ne commençaient qu'au-dessus du premier tiers de l'arbre.

A son pied, une pile de cadeaux, quoi que modeste, aurait fait envie à n'importe quel enfant du monde, et à son sommet, une chouette en papier servait de vigie.

Bien que la pièce soit vide, on devinait que les habitants devaient y passer du temps. Un plaid moelleux était mal replié sur le fauteuil, une caisse de jouets débordait sur le tapis et la table basse était couverte de livres, eux même emplis de marques pages.

De temps en temps, les tableaux aux murs semblaient hocher la tête, comme pour approuver la décoration ou s'attrister de l'ambiance électrique. C'est vrai que très peu de dignité ressortait du tohu-bohu que l'on percevait au loin.

Le portrait au-dessus de la cheminé représentait un couple dans la cinquantaine, l'air digne et aimable à la fois. Enfin, d'habitude, parce qu'à l'instant même, ils avaient les sourcils froncés et le visage curieux.

Ils attendaient avec impatience le compte rendu du tableau d'à côté, qui lui, avait une annexe dans la cuisine. Mais le personnage tardait à revenir et le suspens grandissait en même temps que les hurlements s'amplifiaient.

-Mais que fait-il ? ça ne prend pas tant de temps de regarder et de revenir faire un rapport !?

-Ma chère, si le jeune Black était fiable…

-Son portrait fonctionne bizarrement surtout ! C'est souvent comme ça lorsqu'on ne retrouve pas le corps. Et puis, il s'agit de ma famille…

-Oh allons ! cet argument ne compte pas ! c'était il y a trop longtemps !

Les chamailleries du couple étaient choses courantes et les autres portraits comme les membres vivants de la famille avaient appris à ne pas y faire attention.

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retenti à travers la maison, permettant à un calme bref mais réel de s'installer.

-OH OH OH !

Le visiteur (c'était un homme à n'en pas douter, la voix était grave) était entré dans la maison sans attendre, ce devait être un habitué des lieux.

-OH OH OH ! il y a quelqu'un ? J'apporte des cadeaux !

Un petit enfant, d'environ deux ans, accouru au-devant de l'étrange personnage se tenant dans l'entré. En effet, le costume de père noël était beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Trop large aurait été plus juste. Sa barbe était trop noire, ses cheveux aussi en plus d'être trop longs et trop mal coiffés !

Cela ne semblait pas déranger l'enfant, qui courrait les bras tendus et un immense sourire accroché au visage.

-'Us ! 'Us ! P'ote moi !

-Us ? qui est Us ?

-C'est toi… répondit un homme en tendant la main au père noël, c'est toi mon vieux, faut t'y faire !

L'homme était certainement le père de l'enfant. Outre-le fais qu'il pouvait traduire ses paroles, il avait les mêmes extraordinaires cheveux noirs en épis, la même forme de visage et malgré la différence d'âge, les mêmes expressions du visage.

-A quoi faut-il qu'il se fasse ? Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que tu essais de faire avec ce costume ?

La femme qui posait cette question (avec bon sens !) avait levé la tête au dernier moment et le mouvement de surprise, conjugué avec la question, avait fait lever les sourcils de 'Us.

-Quoi ? Mon costume est magnifique ! je l'ai trouvé dans une boutique moldu.

-Tu es allé chez les moldus ? pourquoi faire ?

-Tu poses trop de questions Ly !

-Arrête avec ce surnom débile !

La femme avait de magnifiques cheveux roux, brillants et ondulés, qui lui faisait une sorte d'auréole alors qu'elle brandissait devant 'Us un doigt menaçant. Mais ce qui frappait le plus les gens qui la rencontraient, c'étaient ses yeux. De grands yeux verts, d'un vert qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment définir. Certaines émeraudes avaient cette couleur, mais tout le monde n'avait pas vu une émeraude dans sa vie !

-Je n'arrêterai … jamais ! Tu m'as pris mon meilleur ami. J'ai droit à des compensations. Viens la 'Ry, viens dans les bras de ton oncle préféré !

-Ne te vante pas de quelque chose qui est inévitable, ce pauvre enfant n'a pas les moyens de comparer…

Tout en devisant gaiement, les trois adultes et le petit garçon s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Plus sérieusement, je suis le premier ? demanda le père noël, avec l'air réellement surpris.

-Oui, Rémus ne devrait pas tarder et quant à Peter, tu sais qu'il est chez sa grand-mère au moins jusqu'à ce soir.

-Je vous sers quelque chose ? demanda Lily en regardant son mari.

Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers le buffet ou se trouvaient les bouteilles d'alcool moldus.

-Jamesy, tu te laisse manipuler par cette femme comme une marionnette…

-Tais-toi donc 'Us ! Répliqua ledit James en riant, et occupe toi de ton filleul avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive !

-Au fait, quel était le sujet de votre dispute ? Je vous entendais crier depuis la rue !

A ces mots, les membres des tableaux redoublèrent d'attention. Ils allaient enfin savoir la cause de tout ce remue-ménage. Cette fois, ils avaient vraiment crié. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

Lily regarda James, qui regarda Lily.

-Euh…

Ding Dong !

-Sauvés par le gong ! s'exclama Lily en jaillissant du canapé pour aller ouvrir.

-Nous ne saurons donc jamais ! s'exclama la dame au-dessus de la cheminée.

-Enfin ma chère ! Nous ne sommes plus seul ! répondit l'homme à ses côtés.

-Oh pardon tante Euphémia, oncle Fleamont, bonjour et joyeux noël ! Ou est Rég ?

-Disparu depuis ce matin. Il est peut-être coincé dans la cuisine !

-Je vais voir…

-Trouve donc son corps mon garçon !

-Ou voulez-vous que je cherche ! cet imbécile est incapable de m'orienter !

-Cet imbécile te dit bonjour frérot !

Sirius sursauta alors que son frère réintégrait son portrait dans un étrange bruit de ventouse.

-Alors ? le sujet de la dispute ?

-Bonjour ! intervint un jeune homme en entrant dans le salon. Comment allez-vous ? Salut Harry !

-Salut Lulu ! ricana Sirius, en lui donnant Harry, chez qui il venait de détecter une odeur suspecte.

-Arrête avec ce surnom stupide… Argh ! Qu'est-ce que.. ? Lily ! reprend le !

-Mu, Mu, gémit l'enfant en comprenant les efforts que faisait l'homme pour se débarrasser de lui. Il battait des jambes de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir de rester dans ses bras.

-Ton parrain va aller te changer mon trésor ! décida Lily en remettant Harry dans les bras de Sirius.

-C'est hors de question ! hurla t'il en faisant un bon en arrière. C'est vous les parents, c'est votre responsabilité ! votre choix, votre caca !

Il y eu un léger silence puis tout le monde éclata de rire. Un instant plus tard, tout était à nouveau dans l'ordre. James avait accompagné Sirius dans l'épreuve de la couche, Rémus et Lily avait déposé les derniers cadeaux sous le sapin et les portraits avaient décidé d'attendre le bon moment pour tirer les vers du nez de Régulus.

Lily n'était pourtant pas dans les meilleures dispositions lorsque Sirius revint dans la pièce.

-Tu as osé.

-Euh, c'est-à-dire ?

-Sirius, tu as osé acheter un b.a.l.a.i.s à mon fils ? mon tout petit garçon ?

-Tu ne sais pas, se défendit l'homme, tu ne sais pas, on n'a pas encore ouvert les paquets !

-Oh si je sais ! Je le devine rien qu'à ta tête ! espèce de sauvage inconscient !

-Ma chérie tu fais peur à notre fils ! intervint James. Et pas qu'à lui n'est-ce pas Sirius ? qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? non mais je rêve ! tu peux pas me soutenir de temps en temps ?

On entendit distinctement Régulus pouffer.

-Et toi, tais-toi ! cria Sirius. Puisque personne ne m'aime, je quitte cette maison, lança t'il sur un ton dramatique.

-Ne fais pas ton bébé, répondit Rémus, un air fatigué sur le visage. Et arrête de crier tout le temps !

-'Us ?

La toute petite voix de son filleul eu raison de Sirius, qui se rassit dans le fauteuil.

-Bon, on les ouvre ces cadeaux ? dit-il en reprenant le petit garçon contre lui. Celui-ci se blottit dans ses bras, pendant une vingtaine de secondes, avant d'en jaillir pour s'approcher du sapin.

-Veux ! dit-il, en regardant alternativement son parrain et un paquet de forme allongée. Pour plus de sureté, il avait tendu son petit index pour désigner l'objet de sa convoitise.

-Veux, répéta t'il à nouveau, en voyant que Sirius ne réagissait pas.

Celui-ci en effet, était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse à une manière de survivre à l'ouverture du paquet. Car évidemment, il avait offert un mini balais à Harry. Le meilleur de la gamme, le plus sûr de tous. Il avait comparé les modèles, recherché des avis d'utilisateurs, lu les comptes rendus des tests magiques. Mais ça, Lily n'allait même pas vouloir l'entendre.

James savait que Sirius craignait de mourir. Et pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se moquer, car Lily allait le tuer. Il allait perdre son meilleur ami. Sans rien pouvoir faire, car il ne voulait pas mourir à son tour. L'idée du balai était la sienne. Sirius ne dirait rien, ça au moins c'était sûr, mais elle pouvait aussi bien le deviner…

Harry, bien loin de ses considérations, avait saisi le paquet, et déchirait minutieusement le papier qui l'entourait, sous l'œil attentif de sa mère, qui avait bien saisi l'angoisse latente chez les deux hommes assis dans la pièce. Elle savait bien ce que Harry allait trouver, et elle se doutait que Sirius ET James avaient eu l'idée ensemble. Et dans un sens, c'était mignon de vouloir transmettre une passion à leur fils et filleul. Le problème, c'était le risque encouru par son bébé. Son minuscule bébé. Il marchait encore en vacillant !

-'Lai ! 'lai ! 'Us 'Lai ! cria l'enfant, surexcité par la découverte du petit balai, qui ressemblait tellement à celui de son parrain.

L'homme s'enfonça dans son siège en attendant la colère qui allait s'abattre sur lui.

Curieusement, ce fut un éclat de rire qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il se retrouva face aux yeux rieurs de la femme de son meilleur ami.

-Harry, pose le balai et viens ouvrir les autres paquets. Tu essaieras après le déjeuner.

A ces mots, Sirius et James échangèrent par gestes leur perplexité, avant de s'interrompre tout aussi vite pour ouvrir eux aussi leurs paquets.

Dans le grand tableau, les parents de James regardaient avec nostalgie cette belle réunion de famille, ou la joie et la tendresse étaient largement perceptibles. Ce fut donc eux qui remarquèrent les premiers la tentative de Harry.

Oh, ils essayèrent bien d'attirer l'attention des adultes vivants, mais personnes ne les entendit vraiment.

Régulus, lui, après avoir hésité un instant entre rire et laisser faire et prévenir son frère, essaya bien d'interpeler Sirius, mais sans effets.

Finalement, plus que le bruit de la chute, plus que les pleurs de l'enfant, ce furent les miaulements déchirants du chat, coincé sous la couche de Harry, qui firent venir Lily et James, suivit de près par Sirius. Pendant un instant, rien ni personne ne put faire taire le bébé ou le chat, jusqu'au moment ou James sortit sa baguette et murmura un « petrificus totalus » en direction de son fils et de l'infortuné félin.

Bien que outrés par le geste, ni les tableaux, ni Lily, ni Sirius, ne firent aucuns commentaires, soulagés en secret de la fin de cette cacophonie.

Mais Lily prit le balai, ouvrit le placard et en regardant fixement les deux hommes le rangea à l'intérieur. Et le bruit sec de la porte qui se verrouilla, mit un terme aux espoirs de mini quidditch pour un bon moment.


End file.
